1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a multi-mode phased-array antenna which is used for a wireless communication and a radar.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, since the need to simultaneously track a plurality of targets moving at high speed over long distances has been increased significantly, the use of a phased-array antenna with an accompanying high power phase shifter has been increased significantly.
The phase shifter is an apparatus configured to shift the phase of an electromagnetic wave to be transmitted, and is mainly used to adjust a phase of each radiating element of the phased-array antenna electrically steering an antenna beam.
The phased-array antenna may be configured with a plurality of radiating elements, a phase shifter, an amplifier, a signal distributor, and the like. This phased-array antenna of the related art is disclosed in Korea Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-0041697. At this time, elements may be connected to each other through RF connectors and cables for signal transmission.
Then, since the number of required RF connectors and cables is increased exponentially as the number of elements is increased, the size of the phased-array antenna is increased. In addition, there is problem in that the loss of the phased-array antenna occurs due to the RF connector and cable, and the performance thereof is degraded. Therefore, a phased-array antenna is needed to improve the problem described above and to miniaturize the size thereof.